Rain
by historylover
Summary: Repost of my Wee!Chester one-shot


Disclaimer: Mystery Science 3000's motto needs to be remembered by some: Repeat to yourself "This is just a show. I should really just relax." I don't own anything.

**Rain**

Dean and Sammy watched John drive away to another hunt. He promised he would be home tomorrow. Dean hoped that they could get some pizza when Dad got home. Sammy hoped that John would get back in time for his Little League game that was tomorrow night.

At 12 years old, Dean was starting to get anxious to join John on the hunts. Where he could be an equal participant. Oh, sure, he had joined John on minor little hunts. Like the ghost of the old baker who flung loaves of bread at them like weapons. Oh, yeah, that was scary. But, he had to wait until he was 13.

That was in 6 months. That was such a long time!

Sammy flopped on his bed. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

Dean sat on his bed. "Watch TV, I guess."

"Can we go to the arcade?" The arcade was a couple blocks from their house. Temporary house. Dean thought they'd be moving on soon. Like they always did.

"I guess that would work." Dean liked to hone his shooting skills at the "gun games," which Sammy called them. He also loved the games where you had to drive. Sammy preferred the pinball games and the sports games.

Sammy gave him a big grin. He loved the arcade.

* * *

_Damn, I am so good, _Dean thought as he kept killing the alien invaders with his electronic gun. _I am so ready for hunting the beasties._

He looked over at Sammy, who was shooting basketballs into the hoop. _Kiddo is pretty good at basketball. Maybe when he reaches middle school, we can stay in a place long enough so Sammy can join the basketball team. _Although Dean couldn't believe they'd stayed here long enough for Sammy to join Little League.

Mr. Davenport, the arcade owner, came up to the boys. "Boys, we're closing."

Dean looked up at him. "Why?"

"A storm is moving in. I'm closing up. Do you boys need a ride home?"

"No thanks. We'll make it OK. It's only a couple blocks." He put his arm around Sammy's shoulders and steered him to the door.

No sooner than they got in the door of their house, the heavens opened, and the downpour started_. I'm glad I'm not out in that. I hope Dad's OK_. Dean thought.

He flipped on the tv and walked into the tiny kitchen. "How about some popcorn, Sammy?"

"OK. Hey, Dean! There's a baseball game on!"

"See? We can do something besides the arcade."

Dean sat down beside Sammy and listened to the corn pop. He looked out the window. The downpour was still raging.

During commercials, the weatherman came on and said that the storm would get worse throughout the night. Dean and Sammy shared the popcorn while alternating between watching the game and watching the storm. _Wow! This is some storm! Hopefully, Dad will be OK out in it. However, it looks like the weatherman is overreacting, because it looks to be letting up._

The game went into extra innings. Dean looked over at Sammy. Sammy had fallen asleep. He shook his little brother, and Sammy half-woke up. "C'mon, buddy. Time to go to bed. You're too big to be carried to bed. So, c'mon. I'll walk with you."

Dean half-walked, half-drug Sammy to his bed. He pulled up the sheet to Sammy's neck and grabbed Bobo, Sammy's teddy bear that he liked to sleep with. Although John didn't like the idea of Sammy still sleeping with a stuffed animal. In Dean's mind, Sammy was still 8 years old. Let him be a child as long as he can be.

Outside, the storm had completely let up.

* * *

The eerie silence was the first thing Dean noticed, even though he was asleep.

The lightning flashed across Dean's closed eyes. Right on the heels of that spectacular flash, the thunder shook the walls and windows.

And Sammy started to scream.

Dean jumped up and ran to the window. Another bright flash of lightening, almost as bright as the sun, nearly blinded him. He looked out and saw the tree across the street bend with the strong wind. A few seconds before a bolt of lightning cut into the tree, leaving it on fire.

_Good thing that it's raining so hard. That fire will soon be out._

The clap of thunder sent Sammy into hysterics again. He looked around at the pitch black. The electricity had gone off. That was what caused the eerie silence.

Another bolt of lightning made Dean jump. _I think I just saw my brain. _He blinked the spots away from his eyes to see Sammy hiding under the sheet, shaking with terror.

He drew the curtains as well as he could to hide the lightning. It helped somewhat. He picked Bobo off the floor where it had fallen and climbed into bed beside Sammy.

"Move over, shrimp. I'll be right here until you go back to sleep." He rubbed Sammy's back, and Sammy's sobs subsided.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What causes thunder and lightning?"

Dean tried to remember what causes thunder and lightning. He remembered Pastor Jim telling him that God was bowling. That caused the thunder. Dean thought that was a pretty lame story. Plus, he didn't like bowling.

"Well, there's a baseball game going on in heaven. God is the umpire. And, whenever someone hits a homerun, we can hear it. Thunder. And God is so pleased with the homerun that he shoots fireworks. That's the lightning."

"What about the rain?"

"The losing team are made up of sore losers, and they cry whenever someone on the opposing team hits a homerun."

"Is Mommy at the game?"

"Yeah. She probably is. Probably just hit that homerun that you just heard."

_Sure, it's a piece of crap, but it seems to make Sammy feel better._

Sammy hugged Bobo. "Dean, you're so smart."

Dean squeezed Sammy's shoulders, "And don't you forget it, shrimp."

End


End file.
